1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a document holding fixture. More particularly, the present invention relates to the document holding fixture for a vertical optical scanner.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional optical scanner is shown in FIG. 1. The optical scanner has a main body 100 and an upper lid 200. To scan a document 400, the document 400 is placed flat on a horizontal transparent panel 300. The upper lid 200 is lowered onto the document 400 before the document is scanned. However, this type of scanner needs to occupy a relatively large desk area and thus reduces workspace. Furthermore, a horizontal optical scanner is limited by document size.
An effective means of reducing area occupancy and increasing workspace is to design a vertical type of optical scanner. However, one major problem for producing a vertical optical scanner is the provision of an effective document holding fixture.